The Rare Soul of DWMA
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the sole survivor of an attack on his home by witches. Taken in by Death, his grandfather-figure, watch as Naruto becomes a hero like his parents. Join him and his friends on his journey of self-discovery as he finds out that the life of a hero isn't all rainbows and butterflies. Enjoy the fiction! Read and Review please!


**The Rare Soul of DWMA**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater. I hope you like this concept.**

Chapter One: Birth of a Hero: The Rare Soul Emerges!

It was a sad day for Shinigami. Just a few days ago, he'd gotten word that a group of witches were attacking a small village where two of his favorite students were currently residing. It felt like days when he last saw Minato Namikaze, his strongest Meister, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, a Death Scythe whose form was known as Demon Chains that were capable of rendering Witches incapable of using their magic when bound by them. He had been one of a small group of people to attend their wedding. He'd even attended the birth of their son, Naruto Uzumaki. As soon as Shinigami saw Naruto's face, he knew that the boy would grow up to be special.

Now, as he walked through the village, rain was crashing down all around him. Buildings were destroyed and many innocent souls were beginning to ascend to their rightful place. As he got closer to the home of his two favorite people, he saw Naruto, huddled up in a mass of soaking wet cloth crying. This struck a chord in the Death God.

"Can you see, Minato? Kushina," he asks himself. "Even I, the God of Death, weap for you."

Naruto, a young five-year-old boy with spiky wild blond hair and deep blue eyes, looked up, his eyes red from crying, and saw Shinigami approaching him. Clutched to his chest were two souls that Shinigami had no trouble identifying. They belonged to the young boy's parents.

"Naruto," he whispered as he knelt down to the young boy's level. "You have to let them go."

"NO," Naruto cried, his tears falling free from his face as he held onto their souls even tighter. "I don't wanna!"

"Naruto," he whispered before wrapping his arms around the boy. "They wouldn't want to see you like this. They sacrificed themselves to protect you."

"But...I don't want them to go," he said, sniffling through the snot that dribbled from his nose. "If they go, I won't ever see them again."

"Of course you will," Shinigami said with a happy tone. "Even though they're gone, a part of them will never leave you. As long as you keep their memories in your heart, they will never leave your side. Even now, they're looking at you with smiles on their faces, happy that you're safe thanks to their sacrifice. By keeping them here, you're just causing them pain. You wouldn't want to see them in pain, would you?"

Naruto shook his head and his grip on their souls loosened a bit before he finally let them go. As the souls floated up into the heavens, he could swear he heard his parents mutter a final 'I love you' before disappearing into the cloudy sky. He wrapped Shinigami in a powerful hug. "Grandpa," he said. "They're gone."

"I know, Naruto-kun," he whispered, tears falling from his own eyes. "I know. I'm so sorry."

Within the next couple of months, Shinigami had held a funeral for Naruto's parents as well as the other people who died. Many people showed up. Death Scythes surrounded him. Teachers from DWMA who knew them were gathered as well.

Azusa Yumi and Marie Mjolnir had their hands placed on Naruto's shoulder. Azusa was a close friend of Kushina's while Minato was a close friend of Marie's. Truth be told, some speculated that Marie and Minato might have been related somehow, though nothing was confirmed.

"Stay strong, Naruto," Azusa said gently.

"I will, Aunt Azusa," Naruto whispered, not trusting himself not to cry. He wanted to cry as he heard each Meister and Demon Weapon speak about their relationship with Naruto's parents with great pride and respect, but he didn't want to show weakness. He had to be strong...for the sake of his parent's memories.

Kami, the former Meister and wife of Spirit, the strongest Death Scythe, stepped up to the podium with a brilliant smile on her face. Maka walked up to Naruto and held his hand, which he returned with a silent 'Thank you'. This was the first time Kami had been in the same area as Spirit since their divorce because of his womanizing, lecherous ways. She spoke about her friendship with Kushina and even prompted her to date Minato. She said that seeing the kind of relationship Kushina had with Minato was what originally prompted her to marry Spirit. She stayed away from the topic of her divorce and continued to speak about how Maka and Naruto had been best friends since they were born at the same time. How they visited the Uzumaki-Namikaze family for 'play dates'.

"But regardless of how we knew them, I know I will always call them true heroes," she said, ending her speech. As she walked down to Naruto, she wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you for saying those nice things, Aunt Kami," he whispered. She nodded back at him before walking to the farthest area away from Spirit, who was trying to beg for forgiveness until Shinigami and Kami delivered a skull-crushing blow before reminding him that they were at a funeral and warned him that they would hit him if he made a scene, something he grumbled about warning him before hitting him being more effective.

Needless to say, the funeral went off without any more interruptions.

"Naruto," called Shinigami who was beginning to approach the youth. "How would you like to come live with me and my son, Death the Kid, in Death City?"

Naruto paused for a moment before nodding. "I'd like living with you, Grandpa," he whispered, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "I want to be a hero. Just like mom and dad."

Shinigami looked deep into Naruto's soul and saw something that almost paralyzed him on the spot. There was a saying that he used. A sound soul resides within a sound mind and sound body. But there was another saying. A rare soul resides within a kind heart, a sharp mind, and an enduring body. Naruto's soul spoke of his determination to become a hero. To be strong enough to protect others. To learn everything he could that would help him become a hero.

There was no doubt about it. Naruto possessed a rare soul with a unique quality to it. A quality that was similar to his own. There was no doubt that Naruto would become a powerful Meister in the future.

 **Eight Years Later...**

A young boy wearing a black trench coat with the collar popped up, an orange button-up shirt, black dress pants, and black leather combat boots. He had fair length bright blond hair that spiked up similar to an urchin and brilliant blue eyes that spoke of his kindness and determination. He stood at around 4 feet 9 inches tall, a little short for his age, but not by much.

Beside him was a girl around his age, if not slightly older. She had pale blond hair when compared to her companion and brown eyes. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with some bangs framing her face. She wore a similar uniform as her companion, but with a white button-up shirt. Her bust size, while not large, was still noticible. She had red nail polish on her fingernails, soft pink lipstick, and wore a teal gem necklace around her neck.

"Are you sure our target's here," the girl asked.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered while closing his eyes. "He's here. I can feel his killing intent from here. Bill the Butcher is here somewhere."

The girl cracked her knuckles as a smirk lit up her face. "What are we waiting for then," she asked before spinning around and holding her companions hands in her own while her body glowed. "Let's take this guy down and collect his soul."

When she suddenly disappeared, the boy was now sporting a pair of brass knuckles with a green gem on the knuckle part of the weapon. "I couldn't agree with you more, Tsunade. Let's take this scum bag down."

As the boy walked down the cobblestone street, he could feel the killing intent around him increase. It wasn't long before a tall, thin man with a top hat splattered with blood appeared before him. In one hand he carried a butcher's knife and in the other was a William Cutting Knife. He had a handlebar mustache that twitched as he sneered at the young boy.

"So," he said in a harsh voice. "Death sends children to face me instead of coming himself."

"For the murder and consumption of innocent souls, it is my duty as a Meister to destroy you," the boy said firmly before settling into a boxing stance.

"Once I kill you, I'll eat your soul," Bill the Butcher shouted before charging Naruto with his Butcher Knife held high above his head. As it came down, he blocked it using one of his brass knuckles before delivering a punishing blow to the Kishin's jaw, sending him rocketing down the street. Upon stopping, Bill the Butcher stood back up and rubbed his sore jaw. "That was a hell of a punch for a kid," he admitted before rushing at Naruto like he did before. However, when he caught the Butcher Knife again, he was surprised when the other knife slashed at his cheek. He narrowly avoided getting stabbed, but blood was still drawn and began to fall from his cheek.

However, Naruto's body glowed green and the wound seemed to heal on its own. He wiped the blood away and there wasn't even a scar to show he had suffered any kind of wound. "I'm through playing around," the boy declared. "Tsunade. Let's go 75%."

" _Understood,"_ came Tsunade's voice from his knuckles. _"75%. Concussions, broken jaws, and even the chance of decapitation coming up."_

Naruto charged Bill, who charged him back. Just as the butcher knife was about to slash at his gut, one fist collided with the weapon, shattering it into pieces. Bill stared wide-eyed, but it wasn't for long. Naruto's other fist collided with his ribcage, breaking numerous bones and forcing him to double over. "One way ticket to Kishin Egg City! Fist Class!"

With a remarkable uppercut, the knuckles connected with his jaw. The sheer force of the blow had shattered every bone in his jaw, but as his head shot upwards from the blow, the muscles in his neck couldn't handle the force and his skull was sent flying into the sky. His entire body turned to darkness before being absorbed by a crimson egg-like object. Tsunade transformed out of her weapon form and walked up to the egg.

"That makes our fifty-seventh soul, huh Tsunade," the boy asked with a smile on his face.

Tsunade took the egg, opened her mouth, and placed it into her mouth before chewing on it a bit. When she finally swallowed it, she could feel her chest grow by a few centimeters and a contented sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah. Only fourty-two left before we hunt down a Witch's Soul and turn me into a Death Scythe. Let's go call Lord Death."

The boy nodded and the two walked hand-in-hand to a nearby window. He breathed on it. "42. 42. 564. Whenever you want to knock on Death's door." A blue flash spread across the glass in a ripple form before glowing a bright white. "Hey. Grandpa. Are you there?"

"Ah," came a cartoony voice from the other side, revealing Shinigami. "Hello, Naruto! Hello, Tsunade! How'd everything go?"

"Everything went fine, Lord Death," Tsunade replied, enjoying holding Naruto's hand for a bit longer. "We've destroyed Bill the Butcher and earned our fifty-seventh Kishin Egg."

"That's good news. I'm glad to hear it," he replied.

"Hey," shouted a voice off screen. "Naruto. You better not be cheating on my Maka!"

Naruto sweatdropped a bit as he saw a man with shoulder length red hair appear on screen. "Hello to you too, you no-good, two-bit, good-for-nothing cheater."

"Why are you holding your weapon's hand," Spirit accused. "Isn't my Maka pretty enough for you? What kind of a man are you?"

"The kind who Maka and Aunt Kami still talk to, you annoying, scum-sucking bottom feeder," Naruto threw back, obviously causing Spirit some emotional pain as he was huddled in a small corner of the room holding onto a Maka doll he made personally.

"Well, it's good to hear you've accomplished your mission, Naruto and Tsunade," Shinigami said. "Come back to school. I should have another mission for you within the next couple of weeks."

"Alright, we're on our way," he replied before the connection cut out. "And he wonders why Maka hates him. Such an annoying bastard."

It didn't take long for Naruto and Tsunade to arrive back at Death City via his motorcycle from New York. Since they got home late, they were excused from class for the day to rest up after a long mission. Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and quickly tossed his bags on the couch. He released a large yawn before heading to their shared room with Tsunade trudging close behind. He got rid of his jacket and shirt fairly quickly. His boots and pants followed suit, though it was slightly more difficult to do when he was practically dead on his feet. Once he was in nothing but his orange boxers with toad prints all over, he quickly slipped into bed and wrapped himself up in the thick comforter.

Tsunade managed to disrobe slightly faster. She wore a pair of black lace panties and matching bra before slipping into bed with her Meister. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she pressed her ever-growing cleavage into his back. Ever since the two had met when he was only seven and she was eight, they had done things like this. They bathed together. Slept in the same bed as one another. They even trained together ever since they first met. Tsunade looked at that day as the day she fell in love with her knuckleheaded Meister.

Sadly, he didn't notice. She tried to get him to notice, but for some reason, Naruto was an idiot. Well, idiot's a strong term. Oblivious. That's the right word. Naruto was a hard-working, intelligent individual with the ability to read the souls and hearts of anyone he met. He was a genius in battle, but a social idiot. Still, she loved him. Whenever she tried to tell him how she felt, he took it the wrong way and someone else would try to flirt with her.

That flirting attempt would cause them to visit the hospital with a concussion and a few broken bones. When Maka's partner Soul Eater Evans tried to flirt with her once, he continued to swear to this day that that was the closest he'd ever come to dying and never tried again. Maka, for some reason, got some kind of satisfaction seeing Soul Eater like that. Maybe it was because Soul, at that moment, seemed to take after her father, Spirit? Who knows? Who cares? Certainly not her.

And with those final thoughts, she finally fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and feeling their hearts beat in synch.

The next day, Naruto and Tsunade woke up to a knocking on their door. Naruto stood up from his bed and over to his door and opened it to be greeted by a depressed-looking Maka and Soul.

"Erm...what's up," he asked carefully.

"We had them," Maka muttered. "99 Kishin Eggs."

"A cat," Soul said in depression. "A damned cat's soul! How the hell were we supposed to know!?"

"You lost 99 Kishin Eggs...because Soul ate the soul of a cat," Naruto asked, trying to keep his laughter in check.

"The cat could use magic and wore a Witch's hat," Soul shouted, rage in his eyes. "How were we supposed to tell the difference!?"

"Well, Tsunade and I got our 57th Kishin Egg last night," Naruto explained. "We still have a ways to go, but we're kinda taking it slow for now. No need to rush. Maybe you two should have done the same." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as a memory came to mind. "Your dad interrupted me when I was calling Grandpa. Apparently, he still thinks we're dating or something and accused me of cheating on you with Tsunade."

Maka groaned in frustration. She and Naruto were best friends. Just because they hang out a lot does not make them boyfriend and girlfriend! Tsunade walked into the living room wearing only what she wore to bed.

"What's going on," she asked Naruto.

"Apparently, Maka and Soul lost 99 Kishin Eggs by eating the soul of a Magical Cat," Naruto explained causing Tsunade to bust out laughing.

"Stop laughing at us, you exhibitionist," shouted Maka.

"In case you've forgotten, this is the apartment I live in with Naruto. I'll dress however I want," Tsunade pointed out.

Naruto looked at the wall clock and saw what time it was. "It doesn't matter," he said. "It's almost time for class with Sid. You two can go back to the school. Tsunade and I will meet up with you once we get dressed."

Maka nodded, grabbed Soul by the ear since he was busy ogling Tsunade, and proceeded to drag him out of the apartment and to the DWMA. As the two partners began to put on new underwear, Tsunade called out to him. "Naruto, do you think you could you help me with my bra?"

"Sure thing," he responded before walking over to her and easily hooking the clasp of her green lace bra. She grunted a bit at the tight fit before mentally groaning. If her breasts expanded every time she ate a Kishin Egg, how often would she need to buy entire sets of bras to replace the small ones? What would happen if she accidentally lost the Kishin Eggs she devoured? Would her breasts shrink?! She didn't want to go back to being flat-chested like Maka! "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tsunade said. "Just a little tighter across the chest than I remember it being."

As the two finished getting dressed in their uniforms, they started to walk out to meet back up with Maka and Soul. Naruto waved to the two happily, something Maka was content to return. "Did you guys hear the rumors about Sid," Maka asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. "We've heard a couple of students talking about it. How he died with the Statue of Liberty sticking out of his forehead and got reanimated as a zombie, right?"

"Yep. Now people are saying that he's targeting students who go to the Academy," Soul said, trying to act cool. "Some kids from the next class over got pretty messed up."

"I actually liked Sid," Naruto commented off-handedly. "He was kinda cool."

As the four entered Class Crescent Moon, they sat down in their positions. Maka was reading a book. Soul was bugging her about explaining what happened that morning. Tsunade was focusing on painting her nails her favorite shade of red. And Naruto? Naruto was drawing pictures in his notebook...pictures of him eating ramen.

Before long, the door swung open. "Alright, kids. Quiet down. Class is about to start," called Spirit as he walked through the door and to the desk. "I'm not going to bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing right now: Anyone who thinks the bell decides when the class is over is wrong. I do. Clear?" As he said this, he tried to strike a cool pose with his thumb pointed at his chest. _'How was that, Maka,'_ he thought to himself. _'Isn't your old man cool?'_

Maka, Soul, and Naruto looked pretty disturbed by the sight of Spirit staring at Maka creepily. "Hey," Soul asked. "Is it just me or is that stupid father of yours making that goofy face right at us?"

"Um...I think it's just you," Maka replied before turning her head away. "And please don't refer to him as my father."

"What's up with this, Death Scythe," Soul asked as he stood up from his seat. "Are you supposed to be our new teacher or something?"

"I'm just a substitute until they can find someone to fill Sid's position permenantly," Spirit explained. "That still means that I'm in charge of this class...so as long as I'm here, you will call me Professor Death Scythe." He sent a glare up at Soul.

"Like hell I'll call you anything that implies that I respect you, you no-good, lazy, perverted cheater," Naruto called out with narrowed eyes.

Spirit felt his heart shatter when Maka smiled at Naruto for that comment, but quickly recomposed himself. "Alright then. Let's take attendance."

"You said you weren't going to take attendance," Soul growled.

"I'm not going to take attendance for the guys, but I think I will for all the ladies," Spirit said with a slightly perverse tone to his voice.

"Stop being such a creep," Naruto and Soul shouted while Tsunade cracked her knuckles, ready to put Spirit in his place...again.

 _'These two just don't know when to quit,'_ Spirit thought to himself before taking out a pen. _'Soul Eater? Naruto Uzumaki? Aha!'_ As he put an E by Soul's grade for the day, he was tempted to do the same to Naruto, but then his thoughts drifted off toward Maka. _'How would my darling Maka feel if she found out I gave her boyfriend the worst grade possible? She would hate me, but if I gave him a perfect grade...she might love me again! Spirit, you've outdone yourself.'_ He scribbled down an A next to Naruto's name."Okay. Let's get this class started now."

"Hey, old man," shouted Soul who looked ready to launch himself from his desk to beat the crap out of Spirit. "What did you write down?!"

"Oh! That reminds me," he said non-challantly. "Maka? Soul? Naruto? Tsunade?"

"What," Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Lord Death wants to see you four in the Death Room," he said. "You've been excused from class. So go on. Shoo. Shoo."

"He wants to see us," the four asked before leaving the classroom, though not before Tsunade delivered a face-shattering punch to Spirit's nuts for looking at her with his perverted eyes before following her Meister and friends.

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us," Maka asked, causing Soul to shrug his shoulders.

"I dunno," the Scythe said as he walked beside his Meister.

"Maybe Gramps has a mission for the four of us," Naruto offered. "You know. Something that requires two three-Star Meisters where most of the other Meisters sent solo ended up either dead or badly maimed to the point of being incapable of continuing as a Meister."

Maka looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Don't say stuff like that, Naruto," she whined.

"Not cool," Soul said, having paled a few shades a few moments ago.

As the four walked down a hallway, they could hear someone shouting from above and behind them. "Assassin's Rule Numer One: Disolve in the darkness and erase your breath! Wait for an opening to attack your target!"

The four sweatdropped as they saw none other than Black Star holding Tsubaki out to his sides in her Chain Scythe Form.

"Oh look," Maka said joyfully. "It's Black Star!"

"Why are you standing up there shouting like an idiot," Soul asked.

As the two jumped down, Tsubaki was giggling while Black Star bragged about how big of a star he was and how he'll be stronger than any God. Naruto sighed before taking Tsunade by the hand, causing her to blush. He took her hands into his. "Knuckle Mode," he said. She nodded and turned into her brass knuckles form.

" _What level of strength should we use,"_ she asked Naruto dreamily.

"Let's go 60%," he said.

" _Roger."_

"Hey, Black Star," Naruto called out.

"Yeah, Naruto," the 'assassin' replied.

The next thing the blue-haired boy knew, he had a set of brass knuckles digging into the top of his skull, sending him crashing face first into the floor, which resisted the blow without a single crack. "Rule Number One: Don't attempt to assassinate the only people who can tolerate your childish shouting. Rule Number Two: Don't claim to become a God when you can't even get a single soul without losing it. Rule Number Three: I will increase the strength of my blows by 5% every time you break one of these rules."

"Urg..." Black Star moaned while Tsubaki sweatdropped at the scene.

"Did you really have to go that far," she asked.

Naruto decided to ignore her. Tsubaki was a nice woman. Incredibly beautiful. Smart. An amazing cook. And her Soul! She had an amazing soul! She could have become anyones Weapon, but she got saddled with Black Star, the loudest, most annoying wanna-be assassin in the world. Thankfully, he had Tsunade as his Weapon Partner. She could cook pretty well. She was practicing healing techniques thanks to the nurse offering to teach her a thing or two about healing. She was also adept at fighting using Soul Menace. Because of this, Naruto had also learned how to fight using Soul Menace alongside her and they eventually created their own style/variation of Soul Menace.

Regardless, as he, Tsunade, and their friends walked toward the Death Room, Naruto had a feeling that things were only going to get harder from here on out.


End file.
